


i need your discipline

by supercilious



Category: Ichi the Killer
Genre: Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercilious/pseuds/supercilious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakihara muses on his relationship with his boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need your discipline

It hadn't been an act of betrayal. No, never. It had been an act of _defiance_. And whilst the two often crossed paths, the difference _was_ there, if subtle. A man who betrayed his deserved execution. Slow and drawn out while he begged for the forgiveness he'd never receive. A man who _defied_ required _discipline_. Because whilst he'd gone against his boss, he was still loyal. Still useful. He just needed to be reminded of his place.

And so, Kakihara had to bite back a self-satisfied smirk as a good, unexpected right hook slammed him back against the wall.

Because a lesser man wouldn't have known the difference.

Because he was getting exactly what he wanted.

He revelled in the pain honestly, with every ounce of himself. There wasn't a bruise or a scar he wouldn't come to love the next morning — if not immediately — because every blow that was struck was something more than he could express now, with his throat sore and his voice hoarse. He'd never met a person who could make him scream like Anjo could and he doubted he ever would.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, he never was, but somewhere along the line pained screams and gasps became cries for more. Admissions of all his recent transgressions poured out in hope of something _more_. Something he could really _feel_ , because as soon as he got what he was craving, it quickly wasn't enough.

This wasn't love or anything like it. No, that was for pansies who fell head over heels for the first asshole who showed them the least bit of affection. But this was raw. Driven and passionate, it was nights like this that got him through the week. He could argue that it was just the simple fact that it was because this was, in his opinion, far better than any sex he'd ever had. (Certainly there was nothing else that got him off this way, which would be an uncomfortable truth for a man with a little more humility than himself.)

But it was more than that and he knew it. As long as he could ignore that, however, he would. Thoughts and feelings like that had no place here. In this.


End file.
